Talk:G Character Booster 1: TRY3 NEXT/@comment-27185579-20161128034659/@comment-6102960-20161128105128
So in that case.... GR: Holy Dragon, Brave Lancer Dragon - We have already went over this card a couple times in the past. It's fitting of the GR slot, and an incredibly powerful Stride that is more than likely going to push Brave as an actual good deck. RRR: King of Knights' Light Manifest, Alfred Oath - Many people have compared this to SancGuard in terms of how it functions. The problem is that....Alfred decks does not have that punching power. There are some cute plays you can do with Junos, Grawl and Legit Sword, and having Laura means Alfred Oath will be 12k for defensive purposes... But right now, it just feels underwhelming. Future times ahead will show just what the deck will be good for. (Why is Rumos and Paris not SoL units, by the way?) Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile - It's Altmile. It's Brave. It's a new Strider. It's good, and wer dont need to have people like me hammering that point in even further. RR: Holy Dragon, Legit Sword Dragon - This is actually a really good Stride, and does well to support the Alfred and Blaster style of decks. It's propably going to be ran in any and all Alfred and Blaster decks from now on, due to the abusability of the skill, fetching pretty much any card from your deck if you build it right. Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine - The potential 30k G-Guardian for Brave. Now, the problem with Igraine is that to really make her function, you might have to break Brave during your turn, to max out her shield during the opponent's turn. Not to mention that if you are saving this and need it to guard a big Vanguard attack, the opponent can just force out most of your hand cards with smaller attacks first. So dont run that many copies of Igraine. Knight of Ambuscade, Redon - The potential burst in power you get from this card is hillariously strong. The option for having a G2 Booster with 12k power during one of the "Final Turn" pushes that Brave can put out is insane. 3k to the entire front lane is also a really good skill. And as some have pointed out, you can just drop Redon behind the Vanguard and have him boost your front row for the rest of the game (which should not be that long, seeing how his ability is only active from GB2. Security Knight, Regius - It's a free Perfect Guard as long as you are in Brave and on GB2. I...really do not see any reason why you would not run this card. Sure, we have the Counter Charger, but I honesly feel like Regius might be worth it more, in the long run. So yeah, Brave is just...shining. Out of the seven foils, they got five of them, and all those cards are amazing. Igraine is more debatable though, I guess. And while it is good that Bushiroad is actually making the deck competitively good, I do hope they dont push it too hard, because we all know that Royal Paladin tends to be an attention hogger. Not so much now that Gear Chronicle is in the spotlight, but still. Alfred...got a boost. I am just going to wait for the Legend Deck and hope for additional goods there. While I can see myself using Alfred Oath, its not something I am excited about. But Legit Sword is...legit. So all in all...Royal Paladin's foils are nothing short of amazing, and if the Gear Chronicle part of the support is anything like this...well... Gearpocalypse.